Cupid shuffle
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione and the doctor meeting at differnt times, differnt places


Kind of a ipod shuffle, but to Doctor who and hermione. Hermione's life goes in order, but the Doctor's bounces around a bit

Own Nothing.

One-shot

**After the war and say right before the tenth meets Donna in Runaway bride.**

**Shut Your Eyes.**

"Just shut your eyes and all of this will be over Hermione." He told her as she cried in his arms. "Shhh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see them, I see her, in Malfoy Manor, I can fill her wand on my arm and I just keep screaming Doctor."

"It was just a nightmare, a bad memory that wont go away." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Just shut your eyes and sing, the song we learned when we were traveling that last time."

"About the the centaurs and the stars always leading them home." She wiped her tears, "I'm sorry to have brought you out of your adventures. I have no right."

"You have every right. We're friends Hermione, I'm always there when you call me. Always." He hugged her tighter. "You can call me whenever you want, even if it's just for tea. Now just shut your eyes and we'll sing together."

She nodded into his chest and took a breath as they began to sing.

...

**After He leaves Donna, season four.**

**Leave out all the rest.**

Hermione sat in her room at the Burrow, she had woken up from her sleep by the sound of the TARDIS. She looked out the window and saw the Doctor standing outside. She quickly pulled on her dressing robe and ran downstairs and opened the door. "Doctor?"

"Hey." His face was grim as he opened up the TARDIS door. "Want a cup of tea?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sky. "Doctor it is like two in the morning."

"Something stronger than?" He walked into the ship, waiting for her. She walked in and he closed the door. She followed him to the kitchen, watching him closely as he absent mindedly made tea and get out two shot glasses and two tea cups. He sat down at the table across from her and fidgeted. "How's life? Do you work for the ministry now?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He glanced up then looked around. "Nothing wrong, just wanted to come see you, check up on old friends."

"It's been three years and it's two in the morning."

"Allegedly." He stated.

"It's allegedly three years or that's it's two in the morning?" She raised in eyebrow.

"The two in the morning." He replied. "Time is irrelevant when you have a time machine. Actually I think it's really both." He stood up when the tea whistle went off. Hermione moved to stand behind him, watching him. He turned around and jumped back. "Don't do that."

"Doctor, tell me what's bothering you." She ordered as she took the tea away from him and set it on the table. She stared up at him intently waiting for him to talk.

He sighed, looking down. "I keep losing every one I love, Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Sarah...well I guess Mickey. I destroy their lives and then I'm left alone."

"Stop that right now." Hermione glared up at him. "Doctor you are well over 900 years old, I do not want to hear this from a man well into his years. People leave all the time, it's the point of growing old, there's a point in everyone's lives where things are stopped being given and start being taken away. It's a rule."

"You never leave." He whispered, glancing at her.

"You take more precautions with me Doctor than with all of you other companions, I'm allowed in the TARDIS, but I can't travel in her. Doctor other than the fact that you were in love with Rose, you're like a momma bird, there's a time when your babies have to leave the nest."

"But when they leave, they turn into soldiers." He stated.

"We're human, unlike most planets, we most likely have war programmed into us, I fought in a war, you've fought in one. Wars happen, battles happen."

"But when it's time for me to go, I don't want to be remembered by the destruction I leave behind."

She snorted, "Is this what got you all twisted?" She shook her head. "Doctor, you fight to protect not to control, people will remember you for that."

"But what if they don't?"

She sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Then I will remember you as my protector."

He smiled.

...

**After Season three**

**Savin' Me.**

"Forgive me for I have sinned." He stated, sitting next to her.

She glanced over at him."I'm not a priest and you're not even religious."

"I could be."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "What are your sins?"

"The Master."

She nodded as she squeezed his hand. "I heard over the Wizard Radio what he was doing and I helped protect Hogwarts. So we still remembered what he did to the world." She looked at him. "You saved the Earth."

"But at a cost."

"He was a Time Lord like you." She stated, she knew the answer.

"Yes." He let tears fall down his cheeks. "I wanted to save him to much, I didn't want to be alone. But he died in my arms."

"Was he worth trying to save?" Hermione asked, turning slightly to him.

"Yes." He voice was firm. "He was worth trying to save."

"Then you don't have any sins Doctor. He chose to die, but you tried to save him, that is more than enough."

He looked at her, his eyes red from crying for hours and he simply nodded. "I forgave him."

"That's more than what the Earth will do." She sighed. "We're such resentful creatures. Sometimes I wonder if we have the ability to forgive."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It just takes one person."

...

**Some random time after he lost Rose.**

**Near to You.**

"Do you still love her?" Hermione asked, looking up at him while they had lunch. "Rose." She stated at his stare.

He nodded. "The crack separating the universe closed before I could finish telling her." He sipped his tea and set it back down. "What about you, do you still love him?"

She shook his head. "Ron will be happy with another, I don't think I could be a stay at home mother and wife, I'd go crazy."

"But did you love him?"

She sighed and nodded."I did once, but there's a time when you look back and know it can't be."

"We're just two unloved saps." He snorted.

"You were loved Doctor, you're loved by every companion to enter your TARDIS even if it is just for a few short trips."

"Are you?" He looked up. "In love with me, that is?"

"I love you Doctor, in so many different ways, but it is foolish to think that you can spend a lifetime with me."

"You could spend a lifetime with me." He replied.

She shook her head. "No, just being near to you is enough."

...

**After he was given the prophecy**

**The Reason.**

"Will you marry me?" He asked suddenly, after spending minutes watching her.

She looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "What are you running from Doctor?"

He sat up straight, like his feathers were ruffled. "I don't know what you mean."

"You've been here for days, you just showed up and haven't left and it's starting to worry me."

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave." He move to stand up, but she stopped him.

"No, I like having you here, but why are you running?"

"I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow. "Something scared you, something that shouldn't, you're not scared easily."

"Can't a man, well a Time Lord just come around to spend some time with someone he loves and it not be a terrible thing?"

"I never said I didn't enjoy it, but there was something bothering you, I can sense it."

"Well you're wrong, I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "You never answered my question."

She snorted. "You never answered mine."

"Answer for an answer?" He asked and she nodded. "Now will you marry me?"

"Only if you answer mine, what is the reason you're running?"

"Something is coming back." He replied in a low whisper, glancing around like someone could hear them.

"But why come to me?"

"That's two questions." He stated.

"Doctor." Her tone was lightly laced with a pleading tone.

"Because the universe...my universe is ending, he will knock four times and I will die."

"And you want to marry me before hand?" She raised an eyebrow. "That seems a bit hasty."

"Please." He pleaded. He kneeled in front of her. "I don't want to die alone."

She smiled, setting her book aside. "Silly old doctor," She cupped his face with both of her hands. "You're never alone." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes."

...

**Be My escape- After the War, after Planet of the Dead**

She closed the door behind her and sighed, sliding down the floor in her fancy dress. She had returned from the fifth annual anniversary ball of the fall of the Dark Lord. The night was filled with light laughter, the war still strong on everyone's mind, and dancing. She had danced with almost every eligible bachelor that Mrs. Weasly could throw at her. It has been two years since Ron's marriage and now Mrs. Weasly was dead set on finding Hermione a groom.

She heard her tea kettle go off and she lifted her head in confusion. She watched as a head popped out from around the corner. "Had a fun time?" The Doctor asked.

Hermione nodded softly as she dragged herself up and walked into the kitchen. She watched as he bounced around the small room making tea and getting fresh hot biscuits from the over. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour, I came to surprise you, but you were already gone." He looked over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "Saw that you've been doing some work with Torchwood, that's good. Unity and all."

She simply nodded and sat down. "Did you just come to visit or are you staying?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He asked, setting the tea down. "I don't have any companions at the moment and it could be fun."

She shook her head. "Doctor, you know...that I can't, I can't just leave." She looked down at the floor. "Besides, why would you want me for a companion?"

He reached over for her and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. "Because, out of all the people on this planet, I keep coming back for you."

"You always came back for Rose." She whispered against his shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, Rose always came back for me." He lifted her chin, so their eyes met. "You, Hermione Granger. You I always came back for."

"I still can't go." She smiled softly at him.

"I know. But just for tonight, let's pretend that we escaped."


End file.
